


Super Natural Supernaturals

by miseryysmith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (and a top), Alice likes cookies, Alternate Universe, Connor and RK900 r brothers, Connor likes blood, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a supernatural creature btw, Foreshadow, I like memes, I tried to make the first chapter funny, Is it funny, LIKE CONNOR IS HANK'S ADOPTED-ISH SON, M/M, MARKUS IS CARL'S ADOPTED SON, North's a big bitch, RK900 is tall, RK900's name is Conrad k, Simon is also v sensitive, WHAT IS THIS SUPERNATURAL ACTIVITY IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD, markus calls carl dad, simon is blind, this is important, wait what, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryysmith/pseuds/miseryysmith
Summary: The year is 2038. Supernatural creatures rarely show their ugly ass faces these days. But when they do, they all want to kill the same exact human being, and also each other in the process. A story about twelve enemies who need to learn to get along when they realize that "each other" is not the real threat here. May turn out as comedy, may turn out as drama, may turn out as a fucking romance, who knows? Join me for the shit show?





	Super Natural Supernaturals

**Author's Note:**

> MY NAME'S LITERALLY MISERY, AND THAT'S WHY YOURE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL *DO-DO-DOO-DO DO-DO-DOO-DO* *draws a dick with magic blue disney wand*  
> *did i mention this story was rated explicit for a reason??? lmaooo*  
> *honestly, this is more explicit bc of my author notes than the actual story*  
> (Also I only beta read this story once so tonight we die like men lmao)

He had his orders. And honestly, he had no issues with carrying them out. But once a damned hellhound got in the way, everything went to shit.

"G-Good boy..." He coaxed to the dog with glowing red eyes and sharpened yellow fangs. The hound just growled back at him lowly.

"Do-" He swallowed a lump in his throat and shivered, "Do you have an owner?" He kneeled down and moved his shaking, outstretched hand towards the big dog. The dog barked at his hand before he actually began to scratch it under the chin. The dog fell to the orange-leaf covered forest floor, its eyes turning into a relaxing shade of yellow as it leaned into his hand.

"Good..." He let out a small, breathy laugh, "Good dog. Can you take me to your owner?"

The dog let out a happy snuff and padded slowly out of the forest, its terrified new friend in tow. The sun was almost up, meaning the humans would be up soon. Not the best time to strike, but it'll do.

A few minutes pass, and the dog approaches a familiar seeming house and paws at the front door. Its new friend rings the doorbell, observing the house which vaguely rung a bell to him as well. He hears the door being unlocked from the inside and a man who's skin was a sickening pale green answered the door. He was lazily dressed, covered in scratches and stitches, and not to mention, his head was missing.

"Who the fuck is it?" A distant voice called.

"L-Lieutenant? Wh- You have a hellhound? And-" He peered around Hank's decapitated body, "You left your head on the couch?" He raised a disapproving eyebrow in an amusing manner. 

_Shall I introduce to you Lieutenant Hank Anderson? Not much of a looker - a zombie - to put it nicely. Or literally. Whichever one you prefer. He used to be alive but got his head chopped off sometime a few years ago. Of course, he still works as a police Lieutenant, just... y'know... not at night time while his skin is visibly... green._

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing here? Get in here, son, I'll put on my head." Hank ushered Connor inside the dimly lit house, guiding his body clumsily over and picking up his head, meticulously reattaching it to his body, "What the fuck are you doin' here?" Hank asked once again.

"What are _you_ doing answering the door without your head?" Connor asked rhetorically, "You know why you can't do that!" He whined.

"I know, I know. Jesus, I've got my own son lecturing me about things I learned during my own goddamn human life." Hank threw his hands up in the air.

"More importantly, _why_ do you have a hellhound?! These things are fatally dangerous! You're lucky it liked me!" Connor complained.

"Stole it from a demon down the street a few months ago. She didn't really seem to have any motive of gettin' it back, though." Hank laughed, wiping dripping blood off his neck from where his head was just previously removed, "It's not like it matters if I have one. 'S not like it can kill me anyways. I don't have a soul anymore." He shrugged carelessly and patted the couch next to him, the hound hopping up and resting its head on Hank's leg. "Now," He attempted to stand up before his hellhound's eyes turned red and it growled loudly and he sat back down, "I get to ask some questions here."

"Of course. Sorry. Go ahead." Connor apologized, bowing his head and sitting down lightly next to Hank.

"Why are you here in the first place? You already know how dangerous just talkin' to me is these days." Hank ran his fingers through the large dog's fur.

"I had been sent out. Your hound somehow managed to find me somewhere deep in the forest and became an obstacle. I had figured I should at least return it to its owner." Connor explained, tucking his feet under him. 

_Let's give a warm welcome to our main character! Connor Anderson, a very... very pale boy. Probably because he doesn't see much sunlight! And... that's probably because he lives in the forest! And... um... and that's probably because he's... he's a vampire. Don't be alarmed, Connor isn't actually Hank's son. He's his partner at the Detroit Police Department as a detective who's just like a son. Detective Anderson, if you will. And of course, yes, he drinks blood._

"Don't worry. Sumo's harmless." Hank waved a hand to Connor who just smiled nervously, "Just wonder how he found you in the first place."

"I have heard hellhounds have incredible tracking skills." Connor said, stroking Sumo's ear.

"Connor." Hank said. "Why were you sent out?"

"To-" Connor blinked, "I-I'm not allowed to tell you this, but I have to get a human." 

Hank sighed, patting Sumo on the head.

"Do you know anyone who could help me? It would be advantageous to have a witness." Connor asked. Hank shook his head,

"No one who won't want to kill you."

\----

She sat alone in her house. She used to have company until that weird old guy down the road stole her hellhound. It's not like she cared. She _could_ just get a new one by travelling back to the underworld or something, but she didn't feel like going back again quite yet. She still had a job to do, and she planned on finishing it no matter how many lives had to be sacrificed. A shadow quickly cast over her front window. She took a look out and saw a tall pale man approaching her front door and shut her curtains. The doorbell rang. She stopped breathing just in case he had the hearing of a werewolf. She stopped moving just in case he had the senses of a hellhound.

"Hello?" The man called. She covered her mouth out of nervousness and tip-toed over to her hallway that was farther away from the front door. The doorbell rang again.

"Hello? Detroit Police!" The man called again. Did he think that was going to change her mind about opening the door? Sure, it made her scared in the moment, but it's not like anything worse than what she's already gone through could happen. She entered her bedroom and slid the window open. She stuck a leg out her window and swung her other leg over, sitting on her window sill.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Fuck!" She yelled, falling off her window and landing face-first into the dirt of her backyard.

"Are you Miss North?"

"No." She mumbled out of butthurt nature.

_Welcome North! A salty demon from the underworld who doesn't really have a last name! Lieutenant Anderson stole her hellhound from her a few months back, leaving her lonely and sad. She doesn't really have any friends, as she always just hung out with her hound and killed people in her spare time. Now she just does exactly that but without the dog part. You can tell she's a demon because she's a ginger. (A/N yooo this was a joke lmao i love gingers i just couldn't stop laughing whenever i thought about it) Most humans typically don't suspect her, though, as they don't believe in demons._

"My apologies for interrupting you. But I n-"

North stood up and swung her leg around, attempting to kick the man across the face, her attempt only failing when he caught her foot between his hands.

"Perhaps I didn't make the correct first impression. My name is Connor. I was sent by Lieutenant Anderson who lives down the street. I was told you could help me with something?"

"Nope. Now leave me alone before I kill you." She growled, throwing punches at him left and right. He ducked under her punches and swept his foot under her legs, sending her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

"I apologize. If you cannot help me, I suppose I shall leave you alone. I only pray you are not too angry with me when you wake up." He sighed before he picked his foot off the ground and her vision went dark.

\----

"Detective Reed, can you possibly just stop fucking around with me and actually stop?" He barked at his partner.

"Can you possibly just shut the fuck up?" Detective Reed barked back, looking behind him to make sure the door was still locked.

"You've locked yourself in there since I arrived three hours ago! This is just getting ridiculous, Gavin!" Gavin's partner pounded on the door. 

"Shut up! I'll be out in like-" Gavin checked the clock, "Five minutes, asshole!" He turned towards his reflection in the mirror, taking in his form that only emerged during a full moon and hoping his partner didn't kick down the door before sunrise in merely a few minutes.

_Someone who I know almost everyone in this fandom fucking hates: Mister Gavin Reed! A werewolf, actually one of the only things his partner doesn't know about him. This man is an asshole, to say the least, and especially to his partner. Mostly just to hide his identity of being a werewolf, but also because his partner is just as much of an asshole as he is, so they pair together in investigations quite well._

As Gavin frantically stared out the window, the sun began to emerge from behind the horizon and he watched coarse, brown hair disappear from his face in the mirror, slowly morphing from some weird and scary monster back to a weird and scary human. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before rolling his eyes at his own reflection, tugging on his jacket and finally exiting the room.

"Look who's finally out. What were you doing in there? Jerking off to a mirror?" His partner rolled their eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fuck you. Just get the evidence and let's go." Gavin growled, flipping the other man off as he stormed out the front door.

"Forgetting something, sir?" His partner yelled from behind him, Gavin spinning around to see him holding Gavin's badge above his head.

"Give that to me so we can fucking go." Gavin approached him and reached for his badge, only to discover he was too short. His partner laughed,

"Aw, someone two inches too short to reach his badge of dominance?" He mocked. Gavin finally reached the conclusion of kicking his partner in the crotch and picking his badge up from the ground next to his partner who was now writhing in pain.

"Fuckin' prick." Was all Gavin said before leaving his partner behind.

A few minutes later of taunting his partner by continuing to drive slightly more farther away every time the man had reached the car, Gavin finally let him in and stepped fully on the gas pedal down the road. As he approached the police station, he abruptly turned into a parking space with very little precision, refusing to fix his parking despite his partner's futile groans of the stupid request.

"I hope you get a parking ticket." His partner mumbled as he tugged on gloves, picking up a few evidence pieces that he'd set beside him and entering the familiar glass doors. Gavin rolled his eyes as he followed the taller man into the building, flashing the receptionist their badges as they walked into the main room and towards their desks.

"Oh~! Detective R.K. ... I missed you _so_ much while you were gone!" Chris teased sarcastically to their usual workplace jerk. R.K laughed loudly and very realistically before his face went completely and abruptly blank and he deadpanned,

"You're so fucking funny, Chris." And set the evidence down on his desk. Sure enough, the nameplate on his desk read, "Detective R.K." like Chris had just so unnecessarily confirmed. Not that R.K. was the name he liked to go by. He looked across the room at the two unoccupied desks facing across from each other that read, "Lieutenant Anderson" and "Detective Anderson", his younger brother. Oh, how he'd do anything for his younger brother, honestly even risk his life. He'd actually named his younger brother after himself when he was only two years old.

_I like the name Connor 'cus it sounds just like my name._

Quite an unnecessary flashback he just had, but it brought back some good memories... like when their dad died just a week after Connor was born. Probably why Connor took such a liking to the Lieutenant in his current days, the Lieutenant most likely taking the same liking to Connor after his son died. But now, he had a new son, and Connor had a new dad. Connor had even adopted the Lieutenant's last name, for God's sake. 

"Conrad." He heard Gavin's gruff voice from behind him and spun around to see him holding out his hand.

"What the fuck do you want?" Conrad eyed Gavin's outstretched hand suspiciously.

"The fucking evidence, dipshit!" Gavin shook his hand in the air expectantly before Conrad's face tinted a warm color for a brief second and handed the man the evidence, doing a quick check to make sure he was wearing gloves beforehand.

_Welcome, welcome, one and all! Welcoming Mister R.K. , otherwise known in this story as R.K. Conrad (yet going by Conrad as his first name since birth was a good decision). The older brother by two years of Connor. Conrad is a complete and utter asshole to everyone, but once it comes to his baby brother, he becomes the sweetest softy in the world who would do anything for Connor. This man isn't actually supernatural of any kind, but rather a vampire slayer. (Just a reminder that Connor is a vampire and his brother is a slayer sooo.... I hope things get emotional by the end of this story...) (And, yes, Conrad is RK900 if you couldn't tell)_

Conrad actually hadn't seen his baby brother in a while (a while - to him being a day and a half) so he was getting worried. Although it was probably nothing to worry about, Conrad knew Connor had a tendency to get caught up with people the older of the two didn't like very much...

\----

He knew what was going on with his friend, and he wanted to help him. Just without him finding out what he actually was.

"Simon- Simon- Simon-- Simon!" He grabbed his friends by the shoulders, giving him a good shake. His friend was crying waterfalls at the moment, and he just wanted to understand what was so bad about his situation.

_Introducing pure boy #1! Simon Lambert (A/N yes I stole that last name from his actor I thought it sounded nice) is a really nice guy around the city, exterminating witches and such-- Wait, what? Oh yeah, Simon is a good old member of the imaginary witch patrol (which is just what he likes to call himself. Other humans just like to call him a nutjob). Simon's a blind witch slayer. Yes, you read that correctly. He is completely blind. But he's still a super nice guy! Enjoys cats and taking long walks on the beach (although there are no beaches in Detroit, no, that's not the reason why he's crying)._

"What...?" Simon sobbed through tears.

"Tell. Me. What Happened."

"Oh, it was horrible, Josh! Just terrible...! I'm in love and there's nothing I can do about it!" The blonde cried.

_Wh- He's.... He's crying... Because he's in love. Fucking-A._

"What's so wrong with being in love?!" Josh groaned.

_Josh Sawyers (A/N yes, another stolen actor surname. but it just sounds better when they have last names, okay? ;-;). Pure boy #2. Actually, one of the purer of the pure boys because he's an angel. Y'know, those beautiful beings that rain down from heaven and are stereotypically the good decision makers that sit on your shoulder? Yeah, that's this boy. You want to know who his "other shoulder demon counter part bad decision maker" is? North. They don't speak to each other often, yet when they do, it's usually telepathically. And it's usually over a disagreement._

"It-" _Sad sniffle._ "It sucks because I know- I know he's a witch! And I don't want to be in love with him, but I can't not do it! That's not how  
life works!" Simon gross-sobbed, clutching onto Josh's jacket.

"Simon, Simon-" He was cut off by a loud cry, " _Boy._ Talk to me. How do you know he's a witch in the first place?" Josh just wanted to get this over as quickly as possible because he hated seeing his friend sad. Just looking into those blue eyes filled with tears filled _himself_ with despair. Simon shook his head, wiping away his tears.

"I could sense it." Simon sniffled. Josh went completely silent and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out,

"Simon, buddy. You're telling me... That you. Knew this man you're in love with is a witch... Because you.... Sensed it." Josh reiterated, slowly as if he was  
still trying to understand it with is hands pressed together (A/N imagine it's like if josh was bouta _boi_ dis blondie).

"Yes." He dried his eyes on his own sleeve and shook his head, standing up sadly. Simon started to head towards the front door,

"Wait, Simon- Simon, where do you think you're going?" Josh put his arm in front of Simon before he could reach the door.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Simon waved him off as Josh pulled on the crook of his elbow to try and keep him from leaving.

"Oh, no you don't! I have no idea what you'll do out by yourself!" Josh tugged him back into the room.

"Josh, please!' Simon burst out loudly, "I may be blind, and I know you're worried about me, but even without sight, I can navigate the streets of Detroit better than you ever could, so please just let me go!" Simon raised his voice slightly, reaching for an extendable cane on a shelf near the front door. Josh opened his mouth as if he were about to protest before gritting his teeth and sighing,

"Fine. Just call back if anything goes wrong." He turned away, letting Simon leave.

"I'll see you later, Josh."

"Yeah. Later." (A/N yo i swear they ain't bein angsty or anything, josh is just sad to let simon finally leave to go out by himself like an overprotective dad or some shit)

\----

He wandered the streets of Detroit aimlessly, knowing Carl wasn't awake yet. The sun just came up about twenty minutes ago, but Detroit was already bustling with people. He decided to return home to check on Carl. A few minutes of quiet hastening later, he arrived back at his beloved home - a grand mansion, only because of Carl's lovely profession. He entered the foyer, gravitating towards the two small pet birds he'd convinced Carl to get for him. He headed upstairs and entered Carl's bedroom. Carl was already up, sitting quietly in his bed.

"Good morning, dad." he smiled, swinging open the curtains,

"Good morning, Markus." 

"Have you heard from Leo, lately?" Markus asked, helping Carl into his wheelchair.

"Gosh, I hope not." Carl joked, earning a small laugh from Markus, "Ah, no. Probably on the run from..." He coughed shortly, "Dealings." Carl shook his head in mere disappointment.

_Markus Manfred: Carl Manfred's adopted son. Carl Manfred adopted him while Markus was only a child, before accidentally having his biological son, Leo. Carl adopted Markus, knowing fully well he was a witch. He doesn't have any problems with it unlike the majority of human population. Markus takes a lot of walks alone in the streets, running into one man in particular quite a lot, but he doesn't have a clue why. It might be because Markus is a witch. Maybe the man's a witch slayer. That could be trouble._

"How have you been, Markus?" Carl asked as they went downstairs.

"I'm fine... But, I keep seeing this man constantly when I go out for walks. It's strange. He stares for a second and then walks away. But then he appears again for no reason. I-" He sighed, "I don't know."

"What's strange about him, then?"

"I-I' don't know... He stares at me but it's almost as if I'm not even there to him. His eyes always look empty." 

"Markus, tell me. What do you remember him doing last time you saw him?" Carl asked.

"Not much, just holding a cane-" Markus stopped himself, "Oh. Oh, of course. He must be blind, Carl. But I'm just wondering how he continues to run into me... Especially without sight!"

"Do you think he knows you're a witch?" Carl asked, cautiously.

"I can only hope not."

\----

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No, Alice. Not before breakfast." 

Alice grumbled under her breath and sighed overly-loudly, stomping out of the kitchen.

"Alice, don't be like that."

"But Luther-!"

"No 'buts', Alice."

"Luther, can I have a cookie?"

"What did Kara just say?"

"No..."

"And why do you think _I_ would say yes?"

"Because Kara's not allowed to tell you what to do!" Alice claimed, proudly. Luther was silent for a moment before giving in,

"Alright... But don't let Kara see you." He turned Alice around and gave her a nudge back towards the kitchen. Alice marched back towards the kitchen triumphantly. That was a trick she'd used on Luther many times before to get permission when Kara would be too "mom" to let Alice do anything fun. Alice quietly waltzed happily into the kitchen, spotting the cookie jar on top of a high cabinet she most definitely couldn't reach. She looked back at Luther with a pleading look in her eyes and he rolled his eyes fondly at the girl, waving his hand at the jar, causing it to lift off the cabinet and tumble perfectly into Alice's arms. She quickly snatched a cookie, stealing it away into her mouth before holding the large jar into the air expectantly sending a glance to Luther who - with another wave of his hand - set the jar back on top of the cabinet.

"Thank you." She mouthed to the man before scampering back over to Kara's side.

_One of Alice's guardian angels: Luther! It isn't typically known for guardian angels and all of these supernatural beings to be found physically on earth, but anything can happen in fanfiction! This man has the power to move things using the power of his minds by merely just a flick of the hand. Sounds a bit more like a witch than anything, but alas, he is not. Looks over Alice with his life and he would honestly do anything to save either Kara or Alice._

"Breakfast's almost ready, Alice. Would you go tell Luther for me?" Kara kneeled down and smiled to Alice, who nodded and ran back to Luther.

"Kara says breakfast's almost ready!" Alice smiled widely at Luther before running back to Kara's side.

"Here you go, Alice." Kara handed her a plate with a pancake and eggs on it.

"Thank you, Kara!"

_Alice's first original guardian angel, Kara! Both her and Luther chose to protect Alice with their lives from danger. Alice is unaware that Kara is one of her guardian angels, but she knows that Luther is. But... Kara doesn't know that Alice knows Luther is a guardian angel. Does that make sense? Kara also has the terrifyingly simple ability to always be able to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. She usually finds that Alice is lying about whether Luther let her have a cookie, and then finds that Luther is lying when he's says he did 'nothing of the sort'. Yeah, that's always how it goes down._

Luther stepped up to have breakfast and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you, Kara." Luther smiled smally before accepting his plate from her and Alice sat next to him, happily. While they sat down, Kara turned on the television to watch the news in Detroit.

{News from December 19, 2038. Citizens are reporting sightings of possible supernatural activity in the area. Many citizens of Detroit are skeptical about the idea of the supernatural being real. This dispute is becoming a cause of fighting out in the open streets and there has even been a riot or two over the past few months. Citizens do not seem to like the idea of the supernatural, and are threatening to evacuate to Canada if these suspicious sightings are true. If these sighting are in fact real, we may need to hunt these monsters down and kill them for good. This is truly--}

Alice looked worriedly over at Luther, who caught a glance of Kara. She had a scared look on her face, but was clearly attempting to hide it. If slip-ups like those keep happening by supernaturals in public, it could mean trouble. Besides, the recent rise in the number of supernatural hunters is not helping. I guess only one thing's for certain... 

They're going to need help.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg was it bad? Tell me if it was bad in the comments pls.
> 
> Alsoo, I gonna cast votes in the commentsss (the comments will be moderated so I won't show ur vote lol)!!!!
> 
> Vote:  
> -Keep the story sort of semi-comedy!!!  
> -Make the story dramatic and emotional!!!  
> -It should just be completely and utterly centered about romance!!!
> 
> (Also was it funny??? Rate my comedy skills out of 8 in the comments below from "8/8 gr8 m8" to "you fucking suck at telling jokes 1/8 m8 not so gr8")
> 
> (Also also sorry bout the OOC-ness of it all... it's hard to write a story this AU-ish and still make everyone completely in character ;-;)


End file.
